


A fall of a commander

by Killer00901



Series: Sad crap I write [2]
Category: The Hunt for Red October (1990)
Genre: Action, Death, Drama, M/M, honorable burial, might be poetic in a sense, quite sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer00901/pseuds/Killer00901
Summary: My take on Marko's reaction to Vasili's death.





	A fall of a commander

Marko Ramius was sure his death warrant was signed as some unknown assailant fired at him, only he was pushed out of the way from harm due to his second, Vasili. The gun fire continued on with around four bullets more. Marko hiding behind some equipment due to having no weapon at all. Until the assailant wandered back to where they came from with no firing of more bullets.

"Won't change his mind, huh Ryan?"

"It's got to be one of the crew!"

"Whoever he is, I see he is having second thoughts."

A few seconds pass. Then the sound of someone slumping down reached Marko's ears. He looked over to see Vasili on the ground, propped up against a chair. He immediately hurried over to Vasili, true concern showing up on his face. Some of the others get up, only to watch. When Marko got to Vasili, he was already dreading the worst. Ripping the first bit of the uniform broke his heart a tad bit. He stared at the wound for a few seconds, his right hand just on the other's chest.

"M-Marko... I... Would've liked to have seen... Montana..." Vasili whispered to him. The light fading out of his eyes. They had been so close...

"Vasili... You will get to Montana in spirit but Vasili, hold on... Please..." Marko whispered back as Vasili's head dipped backwards. He gently placed his right hand on Vasili's cheek. His left on his back and gently guided him to rest on the floor. Marko closed his eyes gently. "We were so close, Vasili... So, so close... I promise, I will kill this assailant." He promised the last part loudly, with a new fire in his eyes he stood up, glancing over to the others. "Whoever has a weapon they do not wish to use, give it to me."

Jones went over to Marko and give him his gun. "Shoot well, okay? I don't want to lose my favourite gun. It's a beautiful thing."

He merely nodded, taking brief aim then placed it on his belt line, taking off his current jacket since it would limit movement for him. Then he heard someone say something about the assailant heading to the missile silos. He didn't care until he placed his jacket over his allies face and most of his chest.

"He can't arm the missiles can he!?" Jack said, very worriedly.

"No, but he can explode them." Marko merely replied, leaning down over Vasili then closing his eyes gently. "May the afterlife be merciful to you, Vasili..." He stood straight up, took his new gun off of his belt line and was ready to kill. "Anyone who would want to help?"

Jack sighed a bit. Looking over to Marko. "I'll go with you, captain."

Marko nodded a bit. "Let us go then." He merely replied again, heading over to and down the stairs that led to the missile silos. Jack following close behind. The both of them were lucky that they had dodged the bullets the assailant fired at them. Efficiently, the two hid opposite sides of each other. Jack took out his gun finally that was handed to him from Bart Mancuso.

Marko gave Jack a quick look, came out of cover and fired a few bullets at the assailant, one hitting the assailant in the shoulder, which mostly deemed that arm to be useless. Marko looked over to Jack once the assailant left, seemingly to try and plant more bombs. "Be careful what you shoot at, the missile silos in here don't react too well to bullets. Good luck." And with that said, focused on providing cover for Jack. Eyes narrowed with pure focus. "But when you find the man, Jack. Shoot his other hand and bring him to me, I want to kill him myself."

Jack tried to form a reply but nodded a bit, rolling across the open area and heading off, going to find the assailant.

It had been a few minutes and Marko was ever vigilant, watching from his one spot. Eyes flicking every now and then to make sure the enemy hadn't moved. He knew his patience was rewarded when the first shot went off and the first scream of agony went off. Then Jack came down with the struggling assailant.

Marko was laughing. "Assistant Cook Loginov... So... Are you part of the GRU?" He lowered his weapon and kept it in his right hand. "Bring him to the main area, Jack. I fear someone is trying to attack my ship..."

Marko turned and headed up the steps. Fixing up his undershirt gently. Jack sighed a bit. "Next time, I really should write these things in a memo..." He said to himself as he struggled to get the GRU agent up to the main area. Then threw down the agent uncharacteristically to the ground. "There's your guy."

Marko turned back to Jack and wandered over after giving Jones his gun back. Apparently there had been a torpedo lock when they were capturing the GRU agent.

Jones looked over to his commander briefly as the torpedo was on the submarine's behind basically. Then Bart gave the order to 'flinch' the submarine. The torpedo reacquired and hit Tupolev's ship. Causing an explosion that rocked Red October herself.

Marko stumbled on footing a bit but never truly lost it. Marko got a foot onto the back of the GRU agent. He glared down at said agent with a fury he could no long explain. "You, have caused me to lose everything important to me... For that... I must repay his life with the death of yours..." 

Jack sighed a bit, knowing what Marko wanted to do and held up the GRU unit for Marko to do whatever he pleased.

Marko nodded slightly to Jack in small thanks and kicked the GRU unit hard in the stomach. Then punched the GRU's jaw hard. He did everything to get every bit of his rage out. Jack gave Marko his gun that he had forgotten to give back to Bart and Marko gladly accepted it. Placed the barrel to the agents head and fired a single shot. He finally gave a sigh. It was truly finished... "I apologise for losing my cool, gentleman." He said as if nothing really happened, giving the gun back to Jack who gave it to Bart.

Marko fixed up his undershirt again. Headed over to his now fallen comrade and went down on two knees, finally allowing a tear or two to escape his notice. The other people there, were silent. No one spoke at all. Then Marko took off his allies jacket and rested it over the rest of his chest. Still, no one spoke.

Marko clenched his hands into fists briefly. Melekhin gently walked over to Marko, the only sound echoing in the entire ship. Once he reached Marko he hesitated slightly but placed a hand on Marko's shoulder. " **Don't blame yourself Captain... No one could have foreseen this... When we reach a better spot we will give him a burial at sea... It is your choice captain.** " Melekhin said gently in Russian. Slavin, Kamarov and Anatoli nodded solemnly. All four do a Russian salute to honor their fallen comrade.

Marko nodded gently. Then looked over to Jack and the other Americans. "Where are we headed?"

Jack bit his lip a bit. "A river. We can hide her in a river but... We will have to give your comrade a burial at sea somewhat close to here. Or you can bury him on land..."

Marko nodded gently, then looked back to Vasili's body. Allowing his right hand to brush up Vasili's left hand for a few brief seconds then stood up. "We will bury him on land... In Montana... He's always wanted to see Montana..."

Jack nodded. "As you wish Captain. Alright, lets start heading off to the river and... Try and let the submarine be somewhere or something..."

Once they had reached land or something relevant to it, hiding the Red October. The Americans kept their side of the story and buried Vasili in Montana, just as Marko asked. Marko led a lonely life but he was going to honor his two best people. His wife and his second in command. He had grieved on the submarine for who knows how many days. But he got through it all. He was a warrior for keeping his promise. A warrior for avenging him. Even if it was not with code he did not care. All he cared about was avenging his ally and he had done so efficiently.

That is all that mattered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything wrong, of course, please let me know... But, I have looked over google and imdb, the both of them have said that Marko's second in command is 'Vasili'. Could be wrong but eh...  
> At least Marko gets his revenge.  
> I will probably continue it if necessary... Plus, I probably spent four hours on this, making it firstly for Wattpad then transferring it to here.  
> Again, sorry if it isn't to anyone's expectations...


End file.
